Born To Please Men
by Middlemist Orchid
Summary: "I'm born to pleased men?" Naruto looked up, confused. Jiraya nodded. "Your parents knew this. They entrusted me to tell you this when I thought you were ready." - In this fanfiction you will see a lot of graphic details and what could be considered perverse storyline. Naruto will be with a lot of men before he ends up with Sasuke, but remember, this is a Sasunarusasu in the end


_=Author's Notes=_

 _This fanfiction will be extremely graphic and perverse and might trigger emotional dismay. Read at your own risk._

* * *

Legacy

 _Jiraya groaned pleasantly as he buried himself deep inside a wincing Naruto. It had taken years and years to lead to this moment. He wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend he was guilty. He wasn't. It all started that time when Jiraya had seen Naruto in shorts while he was trying to master water-walking._

 _He hadn't lied. Naruto really had a tight and sexy body. So perfectly attractive, he was determined to give this body to pleasure. Jiraya wasn't like most people. To him, sexual pleasure was above everything. Even more so, men's sexual pleasure was above everything. Beyond morals and humans._

 _It was then the brainwashing had started. "I'm born to pleased men?" Naruto looked up, confused._

 _Jiraya nodded. "Your parents knew this. They entrusted me to tell you this when I thought you were ready."_

" _But why?" Naruto asked._

" _Lots of reasons." Jiraya replied. "Thanks to the Kyuubi, you will always be tight no matter how many men stretch you. Secondly, you're a jinchuuriki. Thirdly, it's just who you are, Naruto. You're not worth what men are worth. You are below them. You are born to please them, and the only way for your worth to go up is to please as many men as possible."_

 _Naruto pondered for a second. "How do I please men?"_

" _I'll explain it to you in the years to come. But you_ mustn't _forget, it is what you're born to do. Do you like men, Naruto?" Jiraya asked._

 _Naruto nodded. "They're better than women in terms of appearances. Boys make me feel weird. Girls are just… blank." Jiraya had always guessed that Naruto's supposed attraction to Sakura had been nothing more than a self-created way to gain Sasuke's attention – his true crush – by winning the girl that liked Sasuke. A dumb idea, really._

" _See, it adds up. You even like men. Your only purpose in this life, Naruto, is to please men. To please cocks." Jiraya said with a firm expression._

 _Naruto looked like he believed him. He did. "My parents knew this?"_

 _Jiraya nodded. "They did. They told me to tell you." He leaned closer and put an arm on Naruto's shoulder. "You're a gift to men, Naruto. Nothing more, an object for men to extract pleasure from. You understand? Whatever a man's cock wants, you'll do everything to please it."_

 _Naruto nodded._

 _And so in the years, Jiraya had perfectly brainwashed the boy. He had kept his hands off of Naruto until he decided his body was worth taking. So, as soon as Naruto blew the candles for his fifteenth birthday, Jiraya had prepared him and taken him. He thrust inside Naruto one more time. It felt so damn good. So tight, so warm._

 _Naruto was face down on a bed, his hips completely under control of his sensei, his insides burning. Not that Jiraya hadn't taken time to stretch him properly for his first time, but he had warned Naruto that not many men would take this step. That was fine. Naruto knew his place._

 _He felt Jiraya sensei moan as he thrust in again, and again. Naruto knew that inside his body was a spot that made all his limbs go out of control and explode with pleasure. Against, Jiraya sensei had told him not to get used to it. He lived to pleasure men, not the other way around._

 _He felt nails dig into his hips, a hand grabbed his ass roughly before the hands returned to his hips and started controlling Naruto's entire lower half to Jiraya's pleasure. After a few more not-so-quiet thrusts, he felt semen fill him up. That night was how it had all been sealed. After that, Jiraya took Naruto regularly. It was a step into entering his now fucked-up world._

* * *

That was a year ago. Naruto had returned to Konoha, and he had with Jiraya's help explained to every man what Naruto was for. At first, everyone found it weird. Perverse. But slowly, everyone saw reason in Jiraya's mastermind brainwashing. Slowly, everyone had believed that it was truly Naruto's place to please men.

And so the line had started. From pleasing his friends when they were tired, to older people – starting by his senseis – Naruto had become a fully-fledged fucktoy.

A lot of what Jiraya had said was true. Men would treat him like an object that was for nothing but fucking purposes. He didn't mind. He was nothing but a fuck-hole after all. That's why, Naruto didn't mind that his face was pressed down against the harsh wood as the forty-years-old man behind him held his face down and thrust into him.

All Naruto got was lube, no stretching. Even that was a luxury he had to apply himself before getting fucked. The man plunging in and out of him harshly wasn't even gay. But his wife was unappealing, and Naruto was just _so_ _damn tight and warm_.

He had a network of people he pleased. Straight men usually didn't stretch him. They just fucked him. Gay and bisexual men were nicer, wanting to get a reaction out of him. But they still fucked him as nothing more than an object. It wasn't a secret. Everyone in Konoha knew and accepted it as truth. As right.

The man behind him grunted as he slapped Naruto's well-shaped ass harshly and pounded a few more times inside. He hadn't even bothered undressing Naruto. He'd just lowered his pants and underwear, as Naruto had squirmed lube leisurely and then had thrust inside. With three more hard and thoughtless thrusts, he felt the familiar milky substance be released inside of him and coat his walls.

Naruto's face was flushed and he was covered in sweat. He felt the cock inside of him go limp as it was removed, his pants and underwear where lifted and put in their place despite the dripping coming out of Naruto, and he was harshly thrown out of the man's RV.

Naruto fell on his knees and got up as he fixed his clothing. He could feel the semen slowly drip out of his ass, as he took a deep breath. He had gotten used to the burning of un-stretched fucking, and thanks to Kurama, it only lasted a few minutes.

Needless to say, the fox had chosen to go dormant inside Naruto. He wanted to stop healing the boy, but he couldn't since the seal was bound to Naruto's genetic code. Thus, he had chosen to sleep until Naruto died, avoiding the disgust living inside this being caused him.

He wanted to go home but he had an appointment with Shikamaru. The only who didn't treat him as a toy. But of course, Shikamaru didn't do much about it either. He was too smart to fall for Jiraya's brainwashing, but he was also too selfish to do anything about it. He was bisexual, and lazy. Naruto was a hot and tight ass that offered to ride him as many times as Shikamaru pleased. He got wonderful orgasms while he just sat and watched. Too troublesome to trade that away.

Naruto of course, unaware that this was Jiraya's scheme and fully pledged into his sensei's words, started walking towards Shikamaru's apartment. He knocked on the door and Shikamaru said, "Come in," from inside.

Shikamaru was already on his bed. Naruto closed the door behind him. He was naked and waiting, his cock limpish. Naruto had been taken by Shikamaru's father quite a few times too, and he marveled at the similarities.

He walked to Shikamaru's bed and kneeled, his face in front of Shikamaru's cock. "Mouth or ass?" Naruto asked. No need for unnecessary discussions.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow lazily. "Start with your mouth. Then fuck yourself on my cock with your saliva as lube." Naruto nodded. It was one of Shikamaru's favourites. Shikamaru was really into blowjobs, but he also loved being ridden. Why not a combination.

Naruto let out a warm breath in front of Shikamaru's length, watching it twitch before grabbing it and taking it in his mouth. Jiraya had taught him a lot about how to give a proper blowjob. He started coating the cock in his mouth with as much saliva as he could, massaging it with his tongue slowly before closing his mouth around the head and sucking.

Shikamaru let out a pleased groan and Naruto felt good with himself. He was raising his worth. He was pleasing a man. He was fulfilling the legacy his sensei and parents left him. He was doing his purpose as a human being.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone that quickly took the lube and started stretching him out. It wasn't too often he had such an opportunity, but when he did, he took it. It was so much easier riding a cock zealously without pain.

He ran his tongue through the veins in the now full-hard length, as two fingers quickly thrust in and out of him. Shikamaru opened his eyes and took in the view of Naruto being fucked by his own fingers. Another reason about why Naruto was meant to please men, according to Jiraya, was because of his shadow clones. He could summon as many of them as he liked, and not a few men had a kink about watching him fuck himself. However, this knowledge he only allowed to be known to his friends, for no other reason than it didn't feel like he was doing a good job if he wasn't pleasing as many men as he could by himself.

Shikamaru groaned and spoke quietly, "Take me in, now." Naruto lifted himself and dispelled the clone. He walked up to Shikamaru's very slick cock, sticking out powerfully and sat down, holding his breath as Shikamaru let a moan out.

He ass was still slick with the previous man's semen. Add that to the saliva, Naruto had no difficulty in moving. Immediately he gripped the sheets and started moving up and down, fucking himself on Shikamaru's cock as Shikamaru enjoyed the pure physical bliss without doing anything. Perhaps there was more to Jiraya's saying that just perverse brainwashing. Naruto really did feel like he was created to please men.

He kept thrusting up and down as the slick cock burned through his insides and before he knew it, warm milk spilled inside him as Shikamaru let out a lazy moan. Naruto took a moment to quickly jack himself off and come. Shikamaru was one of the few that didn't mind Naruto's semen on his chest. Most people wouldn't hear of it. After all, why would Naruto deserve the pleasure of an orgasm.

Naruto breathed heavily for a second, before composing himself. He lifted himself off of Shikamaru as he summoned a clone to completely clean Shikamaru off and took a quick shower himself before leaving.

He was on his way back to his house, having no more _appointments_ this day when a girl greeted him. "Hey, you're Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded. The girl spoke again. "I run a gay club. The guys complain that there's no live action. Would you mind coming there and well… _pleasing_ them? It pays more than decently _and_ you'll get to please a lot of men."

"When is this?" He asked.

She gave him a card. "You get half. The entrance includes one orgasm with you and a drink. That good?"

Naruto nodded. He didn't care much for money, he had plenty. He took the card in his pocket and left, happily thinking about how many men he'd get to please later that day.

* * *

 _=Author's Notes=_

 _This fanfiction is not a one-shot. I repeat, it's not a one-shot. There is a storyline planned, but if you want to see what happens at the club (and much later in the story) then please review._


End file.
